Bleeding Love
by weaselette01
Summary: Hermione had a new boyfriend. But who is it? Songfic to Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. The trio is 18 in this. I own nothing.


**Bleeding Love**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked out of the potions classroom. It was an extremely fine day, one that shouldn't be wasted in the dungeons. The Spring flowers were just starting to bloom, leaving a faint sweet smell to linger in the air. The lake was a brilliant bright blue, with the bright sun making it seem to glow. The air was crisp and clean.

"Hermione, I had to have heard wrong. Did Snape actually compliment you?!" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Ron, he complimented my potion, not me."

"Still, he was never this nice before. It's bloody scary!"

"You have to admit Mione," said Harry. "He's been really nice as of late. I wonder what's gotten into him?"

"It's probably the war being over." said Hermione quickly. "He's probably just relived that he can show his true colors without being killed."

"Maybe..." said Harry, letting the subject drop. "I wonder where Ginny is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked out the main door of the castle. "Well if you want to snog your girlfriend, you can search for her alone."

Ron winced. "Oy! That's my sister. You don't have to say that in front of me!"

"Ron, you wouldn't be so upset with Harry and Ginny if you got a girlfriend."

"I've tried to get one," said Ron with his most charming smile. "But she keeps turning me down."

Hermione rolled her eyes again as she sat in the grass. "I've told you. I'm dating someone, so I'm off the market."

Ron sat beside her. "Come on Mione! Will you at least tell me who it is? I won't be mad."

Harry decided to leave them to bicker. "I'm going to go find Ginny. I better not find you two in the common room snogging later tonight."

Hermione glared at his retreating back. "Arse!"

"Oh, come on. Will you please go out with me?" said Ron.

Hermione sighed. '_This is going to be a long day.'_

"I'm not sure if I can do this anymore." said Hermione. "I keep lying to my friends, I have to constantly sneak around, and no one knows we're together. I can't do it! I won't!"

Her boyfriend sighed. "I know it's tough, but there is more at stake than a few hurt feelings. We are risking enough as it is. There is no need to make it worse!"

"I know how much we're risking. I don't care anymore! It's too much. I want to be able to show you off to the world, but you won't let me!"

"Hermione..."

"And what's more is that it's all legal! I'd understand if we we're in the muggle world, but we aren't! We are allowed to be together! I don't understand..."

"Hermione!" he shouted. "Even if it's legal, it isn't accepted! Both of our reputations will be tarnished."

"And if I don't care anymore?"

The words seemed to seep into the room, letting the occupants take in their full meaning. He sighed. "Fine. Tell them. Just hope that not everyone is dreadfully horrified."

Hermione squealed and jumped into his arms. "Oh, I don't care anymore. I just want us to be together without hiding. Oh, I love you!" She kissed him goodnight and skipped out of the room. He fell into his chair. '_What did I just do?_'

Christmas was approaching fast. Hermione left her boyfriend and herself a few more weeks of secrecy before the big reveal. However, she could not put it off forever and as soon as she got clearance from Dumbledore, she got up on stage.

"Children, may I have your attention? As a holiday treat, Hermione Granger would like to perform a song for all of you. If you would please direct your attention towards her." said Dumbledore. Hermione stepped towards the front of the stage and performed a Sonorous charm.

"Thank you. A few people have been asking me who my boyfriend is. So I decided to do this. Enjoy." Hermione quickly did a charm and pocketed her wand. After a second's pause, music flowed into the room. She cleared her throat and started to sing.

**Closed off from love**

**I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough**

**And it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass**

**Before you know it**

**You're frozen**

**Mmm mmmm**

Hermione's voice was a magic all its own. The words flowed off her tongue like she was meant to say them all her life. The entire audience was entranced by her singing.

More so were Harry and Ron. While everyone else was just listening to a good performance, they understood what the words meant. Ron was pained to remember Hermione's time with Krum, while Harry was thinking about her crush on Ron she had had, but later dismissed. However, they were both aware of the same thing. One way or another, the secrets ended tonight.

**But something happened**

**For the very first time with you**

**My heart melts into the ground**

**Found something true**

**And everyone's looking round**

**Thinking I'm going crazy**

**Baby, baby**

**But I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

Through the first part of the chorus, Hermione jumped off the stage and started walking down the middle of the hall. She waked briskly, not slowing. When she reached the door to the hall, she spun around to sing the next part of the song.

**And I keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear**

**But they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**

**Try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal**

**Is to keep me from falling**

**Ooh oohhh**

This got Harry worried. Who was so bad that Hermione was afraid they'd try and talk her out of it? '_A lot of people.'_ said his mind, although he knew it was true. '_But Hermione is smart.' _he argued internally. _'She would know what is best for her. She'll be fine.'_

**But nothing's better than the rush**

**That comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness **

**I see your face**

**And everyone around me**

**Thinks that I'm going crazy**

**Baby, baby**

Hermione's boyfriend started to smile, but he caught himself. She looked so beautiful right now. With her held high and her walk the she was taking back towards the stage, one would easily believe her to be confident. However, he knew otherwise. She had confided in him the night before that she was scared out of her mind about the performance, but it would be worth it if they could show the world how in love they were. He had tried to convince himself the same, but he was a bit too realistic to think of this as a 'happily ever after moment.'

**And I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**

**They find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars **

**For everyone to see**

With that, Hermione spun to face her boyfriend. She sung the rest of the song to the face of Severus Snape.

**I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I **

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding**

**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding**

**Oh, you cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**

**Keep keep bleeding love**

As she finished her song, Hermione quickly changed her voice back to normal and kissed Severus on the lips. They were both fully aware that the whole school was watching. Hermione started a countdown in her head. _'Three, two, one.'_

"What the Hell?!" Hermione heard Ron's scream, but didn't turn around. Breaking the kiss for a second, she whispered, "We're screwed."

"This isn't the half of it." mumbled Snape, before stealing another kiss. They could deal with everyone else later. Right now, each of them just needed each other. And one. . . more. . . kiss.

**A/N: Hello peoples of the Fanfiction universe! This particular plot bunny has been stuck in my head for a few days. Just today I heard the song again and had to stop everything to write this. Stopped homework and everything. Hermione would be ashamed of me. (hangs head in shame.) Anywho, this is unbetaed, so if you see any mistakes, I apologize. Also, could you vote on the poll on my profile? I need some feedback on that. Weellllll, I think that's it. Bye Y'all. **


End file.
